


night terrors

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, because a story with a killer chicken is exactly what we need today, evie totally thinks everyone is gonna die, mal is a protective baby dragon, never a dull day with them gay kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: (DearDescendants' Writing Halloween Week Day 7: FREE PROMPT)or this is absolutely based off dove's story from their last day of shooting d2 but it's malvie + the rest of the gang(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)





	night terrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malberthas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malberthas/gifts).

Mal never cared much for Halloween. It just wasn’t as fun as Auradon kids made it out to be. The things they thought scary, she rolled her eyes at them. The Isle was ten times scarier than anything they could come up with. However, there was a positive aspect about giving a damn about Halloween. And she was sitting right next to Mal, perfectly nuzzled into her neck and tracing soft patterns on her skin, under her shirt. Halloween mattered to Evie, her stunning blue haired girlfriend. Well, they were just starting to date, at this point, but it felt like they had been together for twenty years now.

Evie had insisted that they joined their friends for a scary movie marathon and that’s where they ended up, in Jay and Carlos’ dorm room, because it’s not like Mal could ever say no to Evie. The boys had invited everyone over for pizza, scary movies and Halloween costumes. Harry just went even crazier on his eyeliner, dressed up as a zombie pirate, and annoyed everyone into getting a costume. Mal groaned and pouted over it but ended up with a pair of whiskers drawn on her cheeks. Blushed madly when Evie whispered in her ear that she looked cute and still wasn’t over how good Evie looked in the vampire costume she made herself. It had been a loud night, up until now. Mal checked her phone. It was nearly four in the morning. Harry and Ben were passed out on the bed, right next to them. Jay, Carlos, Gil and Uma were equally asleep on the other.

“You awake, my princess?” Mal whispered to Evie, as she had been quiet for a while.

“Yeah,” Evie mumbled lazily.

“You want to call it a night? We could go back to our dorm, if you want,” Mal offered.

Evie looked up at her, placed a kiss on her jaw, and smiled.

“I’m not really sleepy,”

Mal grinned.

“Oh, good, because I’m starving,”

“Where are we going to get food at four in the morning, you dork?” Evie chuckled quietly.

“McDonald’s is always open,” Mal grinned again. “Which is good because I’m really craving a cheeseburger right now. Come with me?”

Evie sat up and pecked her lips.

“Of course,” She smiled. “I wouldn’t mind eating something as well,”

With that said, the two girls quietly and carefully got off the bed not to wake up anyone and exited the dorm even more carefully. They made their way to McDonald’s, hand in hand, giggling blissfully; perfectly smitten with each other and they end up eating there. They wouldn’t want to make a mess in a dorm filled with sleeping teenagers and there they could chat without being bothered with lowering their voices.

Evie could listen to Mal speak for hours on end. Mal was just everything Evie ever wanted. They exited McDonald’s and Evie pulled Mal closer to her by placing her arms on her shoulders. Mal grinned and wrapped her arms around Evie’s waist.

“Hi, there,” Mal chuckled, happy to be in the arms of the girl she likes.

“Hey, beautiful,” Evie replied affectionately and Mal blushed again.

Evie giggled while Mal looked up at her shyly, her green eyes looking exquisitely beautiful under the moonlight. Mal always looked beautiful, though. Evie leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Mal’s lips. Mal couldn’t help but to smile into the kiss and when they pulled away she smiled.

“Tonight was so worth it,”

It was Evie’s turn to blush.

“Well, it isn’t over yet. Let’s go back? I quite fancy cuddling with you,”

Mal chuckled with an amused smile, took Evie’s hand and they started walking back. They could hear their own footsteps as literally no one else seemed to be awake or outside, from how quiet the street was. It was just them and the wind to keep them company. Somehow, it felt appropriate for Halloween night, even though it made Evie a little uncomfortable. Or maybe it was the sound she was hearing that seemed to be coming from behind them. Evie turned around reflexively, her Isle instincts kicking in, making Mal stop on her tracks.

“What’s wrong, princess?”

Mal also looked back and followed Evie’s gaze to see this massive human being in a chicken costume walking behind them, at a certain distance and the person was hiding their face. Evie truly had the feeling that the situation they were just in wasn’t normal, and she didn’t feel good about it. But Mal threw a protective arm around Evie’s waist and the girls kept walking.

Except that, the chicken kept up with them. Whenever they’d turn a corner, so would the chicken. Whomever it was, it was definitely following them and even though they were almost at the school, Evie was starting to panic.

_‘Oh my god, this is how I die. I’m going to die tonight and this is how I die’, _Evie thought to herself. _‘At least I’m going to die with the girl I like. And we’re going to die in Auradon, via chicken’_

Evie saw the school entrance, at last and started to walk a little faster. She couldn’t understand how Mal was so calm when they were potentially in line to be attacked by a massive chicken.

“Hey,” Mal whispered while pulling her closer as they reached the entrance. “Whatever it is, I’ll handle it, alright?”

Evie nodded but whatever she was going to say next got lost in the night because the chicken started to run towards them.

_‘That’s it; they’re coming to murder us!’_ The voice inside Evie’s head screeched as she took a step back.

“Run, E!” Mal shouted and bolted right after her, as Evie ran off inside.

“God, M, what if they have a knife!?” Evie huffs in panic as they run through the empty school halls.

“I got your back, just keep running!” Mal huffed back, looking back at their attacker.

The girls finally reach the boys’ dorm and Evie runs inside with Mal barely getting inside behind her. They close the door quite aggressively and find their friends awake, but they don’t really have time to dwell on that as they heard a loud banging on the door that they just knew it came from this person that chased after them. They banged loudly for a while and then the room was engulfed by silence.

Evie was positive she was going to die and jumped back when the person in the chicken costume started to bang on the door again. It was truly terrifying. When silence ruled the room, once more, Evie just started babbling about what just happened to Jay and Carlos, who were trying to calm her down, while Mal was still looking at the door, fully alert.

“I don’t like this, the chicken’s been gone a long time,” Evie whispered.

Everyone was really on edge by now and Carlos was truly considering calling Fairy Godmother or getting some guards. That until they all hear a knock on the door. No banging, just normal door knocking.

Ben, looks through the keyhole and then looks back at everyone.

“It’s the chicken,” He says, seemingly very calm.

“Well, don’t open the door,” Uma protested as Ben extended a hand to the doorknob.

“Why not? I’m going to open the door,” He shrugged.

“_Why_ are you going to open the door? This thing is trying to _kill us_!” Evie breathed out, the color from her cheeks gone.

Ben shrugged again and opened the door and to their surprise, the chicken came inside the dorm room.

Everything that happened next happened in slow motion in Evie’s eyes. She watched as Mal daftly moved her out of the way, because somehow Evie was the one closest to the door and without fear, jumps on top of whoever was inside the chicken suit and started pummeling them. Evie then heard her friends all screaming at once and she finally made sense of what they were saying when Ben stepped forward.

“Mal, stop! Stop_, it’s Harry_! That’s my boyfriend!”

Evie screamed too.

“_M, stop!_”

Mal froze on the spot, upon hearing Evie’s voice and yanked the chicken mask off to reveal that it was indeed Harry, his zombie make up still on his face and who was groaning and moving his jaw, making sure nothing was broken.

“Yer so strong, lass,” Harry groaned.

“_What the fuck, dude?_” Mal growled, getting up and throwing the mask on the floor. Then she immediately moved to check on Evie, pulling her close, both girls ignoring everyone else around them, from Ben helping Harry up and everyone helping him out of the chicken costume.

“You good, princess?” Mal gently whispered.

Evie was coming down from thinking she was about to die, coming down from thinking Mal was going to get stabbed and then thinking that Ben was, like, planning their murder or something to be opening the door like that to a possible attacker, so her heart rate was up, still. She glared at Mal.

“Me? What were _you_ thinking?” Evie protested and slapped Mal’s arm. “What if it wasn’t a prank?” She slapped her arm again, furious. “You could’ve been hurt! You could’ve—“

Mal got on her tippy toes and stopped Evie from talking with a kiss. A long, loving kiss that swept Evie off her feet. Still, Evie pouted when they pulled away.

“Don’t scare me like that again,” She whispered.

“I promise,” Mal replied, nodding, realizing that to Evie, her actions were much scarier than the whole prank. “But I will always protect you, my princess. No matter what,”

Evie pulled her for a hug and whispered an affectionate _‘I love you’ _in Mal’s ear, making her blush.

Turns out Harry was fine. No Harrys were harmed in the making of what they considered a terrible, terrible joke that night.

It eventually became funny. Really funny. The group of teenagers found themselves laughing about it the day after. And the day after that.

What a way to make Halloween unforgettable, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7! The last day! This was truly so much fun to do! Thank you for reading and for the support! 
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta reader aka sunlitdaze for putting up with my endless screaming on a daily basis and gifting this puppy to miss malberthas because this was her idea. Big love to you both.
> 
> SEE YOU VERY VERY SOON!
> 
> :) x


End file.
